Avenger: Exodus Joining and Guidelines
Welcome to Avengers: Exodous This game is triply Moderated by Winters, Esimed & Blitzen. WEB aka The Mod Squad. There’s a theme song and everything. 1.) The game is set in New York City. Current game time is the year 2033; all heroes and villains vanished in 2018. The general population believes they were all killed in a mass incident so there has been roughly 15 years of little to no mutant/superhuman presence or activity. 2.) You can find a listing of available characters by checking the post here. All characters will be the progeny of established Superheroes or one Superhero parent and a nonmutant. Everyone knows who both their mother and father were. I know this doesn’t happen in the real world, but neither do Superheroes. When we’re dealing with volatile powers it’s necessary to track their parentage. Can’t have you lighting Theo’s hair on fire when she thought you were an Iceman type. If you want to play a character that is not on this list you can submit the Character Information Sheet, however, all character/player approval will be at the discretion of the game’s Mod Squad. Did you hear the theme music that time? 3.) Minimum character age is 15, as 15 years ago the heroes were lost. Poof! 4.) Do you want to play a reluctant hero? By all means, let’s make that happen. But keep in mind we’re only recruiting heroes so amnesiac teens won’t be coerced or tricked into joining up and if you’re a thinly veiled villain or undecided which side you’re fighting for expect to be discovered. 5.) The focus of this game is not necessarily on developing or learning to control your powers. We’ll train, we’ll improve our abilities, but this is not the main focus. We are looking to write in-depth stories that focus on character development and team building. 6.) The story will draw heavily from the MCU, lightly from the comics, but not all the events are actually as they were depicted. Think of the movies/comics as more “based on actual events.” For example - Quicksilver was injured, but not killed in Sokovia. 7.) No Godmodding. Nobody likes to play with someone who cannot be defeated and has no vulnerabilities. We’re taking great care to set up situations that everyone can participate in, meaning if you can solve the ‘problem’ in one post without assistance from anyone else, you’re likely Godmodding. If you are Godmodding or in general making the game an unpleasant experience for others, you may be removed from the game after sufficient warning. This isn’t to say that your character has to be liked. In-character drama/clashes is expected and even encouraged. 8.) Heroes are currently being recruited by Theodosia Maximoff. She has a specific list she is following. There is no help-wanted sign, no auditions. 9.) The pace of this game may be considerably slower than other games. We are looking to post in a short-story format. We’d prefer conversations/dialogue be worked out between characters behind the scenes. 10.) If you have questions, you are highly encouraged to email one (or all) of the moderators. Since we do work a lot off-board on joint posts and running dialog, an email account is necessary. Gmail is ideal as it gives access to Google Docs and Hangouts. We like to BS, talk shop and discuss ‘what if’scenarios. #GoofBalls *If you don't have access to our email addresses because we don't yet play in any games together, the very first post of this game has an OOC Disqus section at the bottom that allows you to leave us comments.* - These rules are subject to change; the purpose is to help establish guidelines and make an enjoyable experience for everyone. ~~/\~~ Timeline ~~\/~~ Sam born 2009 Niko born 2010 MCU Avengers assembled 2011 T'Chantem born 2011 Theo born 2012 Sokovia Incident in 2015 Howard born 2017 Erik born 2015 The Poof happens 2018 Months later Gwen Parker born 2018 Current year 2033